james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Draginfli
Archive 1 Archives That's a great idea actually, but can you tell me what to put exactly to the Sitenotice, like We're whataver users to help organize images... blahblah Haha I really don't know what to put, and give me a link to where they can sign, like User:Draginfli/Galleries. Get me at my talk page. -- 00:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds perfect. I've already announced it, so you must create the page right away. Thanks for all your help :) -- 01:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As users probably won't help... :P, we should probably give a reward or something. I don't know... Any ideas? -- 01:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, if you're that impacient to help lol you can start right away, even better! For me its impossible today, I have 100 homeworks, so I'll probably start tomorrow. About the award... haha I really can't figure something... I'm pretty sure they'll help only if we give something back. Probably like a badge on the userpage? Nah... XD -- 01:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha thanks. Sure, it was your idea! You're the bossman now ;) The userbox is perfect (specially with your sig :P) -- 01:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Operation Galleries What would I be doing exaclty? Just taking pictures from the wiki and renaming them and placing them in a new page called Gallery:(example)? Please tell me becuase I would really love to help! :FreakyTy 02:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :So the pictures just go into a template, and you just add them into the template? The answer is yes I would like to do Neytiri's gallery. :FreakyTy 02:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the help!-- :FreakyTy 03:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you think the 3D pictures section was a good Idea?-- :FreakyTy 20:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool, thanks!-- :FreakyTy 01:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am willing to multiple characters or things as I have plenty of time on my hands during the week JayBO Talk IRC Videos :::::Me again, I just finished the gallery for Neytiri and was wondering if you would assign me another character or somthing. I think I might be able to add a few more to neytiri if I have some on my computer. Not too sure but maybe. Just let me know if you need more help!-- :FreakyTy 03:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Shure I'll get on it when I get home today. Btw could you fix my sig so it dosn't line itslef up? Thanks! :FreakyTy 12:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure those are fine, they seem like they might be small, only a few pics of each, so if you want to give me a few more of smaller size sure, or anything really, btw if you use IRC you can better coordinate the effort JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes and no, we have a general channel in which we all sit there and talk about random stuff, no restrictions on what is said, BUT, we do moderate the channel. We also have a private channel for development which only a few are allowed in, you just be in there if you would like. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, you already know all but 2-3 commoners in the channel, those 2-3 are very respectable and kind much like matias, freaky, and the others of the wiki JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think i misunderstood the point of your question, you have to turn IRC on like any other program. You then log on to the IRC servers, from there you have to enter a channel. If you arent in a channel, no one can talk to you, you cant talk to anyone. People have to join our channel for them to even see your name, its private. But think of logging into an aim with more than 1 person. You have to enter the conversation yourself, for it to happen. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You would have to download a client, if you click "IRC" in my sig, everything you need to know should be there, if you still have a problem let me know. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I have more free time, I hope. You can assign me a character (or creature) now, bossman ;) -- 20:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That sounds good. I'll get to it tonight. -- 21:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Any chance you can assign me some other galleries? --IWantheUltimateChange 00:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Me too please. I have some free time today, so some work would be nice :D Just if there's a gallery to make. -- 22:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Looms Hey do you recall seeing any "Looms" in the movie? because i don't.I know EVERYTHING 02:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Welll acording to the Omaticaya clan articale the clans organise themselves around carving or pottery. But the Omaticaya Clan are known for the textiles and the "Loom" is a hanging decaration because it says "The largest Loom is more massive then a Terran pipe organ" that is what it is according to the articale have a read.I know EVERYTHING 02:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Had a look yet?I know EVERYTHING 03:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed, is there a Neytiri one?I know EVERYTHING 03:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) So just have to wait.I know EVERYTHING 03:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) make an archive just make another page inside your talk page user space like User_talk:JayBo/archive1, then just move the contents from your talk in to that page, make a link on your old talk. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 03:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Include the cross 3d pictures or just the red/cyan ones? (with the galleries) --IWantheUltimateChange 07:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Moar Galleries Sure, I don't realy care what you assign because I got to do the main one I wanted. Thanks! P.S. are you actually joining IRC? :FreakyTy 20:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I hope you join! :FreakyTy 20:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, like JayBo said, it is mostly private, and the only people that use it are people on this site. Besides the avatar chatroom can only be acsessed if you put in the exact name of the room, so there is only people you know using it. :FreakyTy 20:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Try this http://irc2go.com/webchat/?net=QuakeNet Type avatar_wiki for chat room and your nick is obvious JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand what you are saying and I respect your privacy, but to put it in perspective, what you are doing right now with me and freaky, talking back in forth, is the exact same thing that happens in IRC, except its real time instead of waiting for the page to load etc. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::happy 1000 JayBO Talk IRC Videos :::::I've been thinking, should we have a gallery for Sylawin, seeing how we never actually see her in the movie? JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i can do the Leo sure JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind I'll do Lyle's gallery. :FreakyTy 21:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Jaybo's favorite character? O.o lol Draginfli, shouldn't the galleries be called Gallery: Jake instead of Gallery:Jake, and Gallery: Grace instead of Gallery: Augustine. And maybe Gallery: Norm Spellman instead of Gallerie:Norm. Tell me what do you think. -- 21:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, you're not stupid XD I'll rename them right away ;) Why not Jake's gallery? It could be Gallery: Jake Sully Although its up to you. -- 21:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::XD Done -- 21:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Lyle's gallery is done if you want to add him to the list. :FreakyTy 22:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I got off my Lazy ass and did my three, are they ok? and if so I can do some more JayBO Talk IRC Videos 04:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want to edit them to make them more uniform go ahead, its your show. Im barley awake at the moment so I got nothing to offer as of right now, ill get back to you on that.JayBO Talk IRC Videos 05:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Did this happen to you? I got on Gears the other day and my rank got reset! Now instead of the 52 I deserve I have like a 10! Did it happen to you too? :FreakyTy 23:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the update! I'll be shure to shut it down properly from now on... This really sucks... :FreakyTy 00:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll get on right away. :FreakyTy 00:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig problem fixed Thankyou soooo much! And I got that and thats why nothing else will be said >_>.FreakyTy 22:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) More Jake and Neytiri pictures I just went through all my jake and neytiri pictures and added a whole bunch of new pictures. Be shure to check, and add the new ones.FreakyTy 00:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice progress 1,106 edits and rising i see. It's a shame you can't aply for the position of Admin don't you think?.I know EVERYTHING 07:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC)] No sorry. i wonder have you asked one of the current admins how to become one?I know EVERYTHING 21:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering how do you make the text change colour? because you and Freakty have blue text. Just wondering. I know this is a rather personal/rude question but acording to Denizine your female. is this true?I know EVERYTHING 05:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I understand, it's just on practicly every single wiki i have edited on, practicly all of the main editors/admins have been male. So it's nice to know that a major editor on a wiki is female for a change you know?I know EVERYTHING 05:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree. And I think, like you have become sig person, I might just become userbox person. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 05:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I must be neat or something. Kidding. But notice I managed to make some edits to my sig? You might need to teach me the rest. If that's possible. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 23:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and O:G has a new member. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 02:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) We really need to find him one becuase he REALLY would like to help, I know he'll do a good job too.o_OThe FreakO_o' 02:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Oh, dear. I had to get the hardest one? It's hard to know what the pic I'm looking at is. SO, seeing this, am I allowed to conglomerate all of the plant pics into one gallery and put the link box in every plant article? Unless there's a title, which may or may not be accurate, I can't know. Or was that the idea anyways? Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 00:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) But do I need to make a new article to make the gallery? I'm kinda new. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 01:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I already got it started. The images at Gallery: Flora are all I can find for the gallery, going all the way back into the images on the wiki. There's more, but they were questionable. I'm up for grabs on anything else, though.Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 03:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) So, fauna, too? Or is that taken? I've not had much time to examine every letter on the O:G page yet. Busy days, but now I have no work tomorrow, so I ccan stay up a little later. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 04:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. Did you see mine? I put the userbox on, stole one of yours(is that okay? and i meant the O:G userbox, the former) I got flora done, for now, but more pics might come in, so I'm keep tabs on that. I edited the O:G page to link to it. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 16:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you have to teach me that. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 18:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Owait, I've made one all on my own. Yay! To put a picture in there, I just put right? Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 18:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I made a userbox. Mastered making them, but haven't. need to be taught to make it a template. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) '22:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. Template: user hurtoverrated Thanks. Now I can make them too! You rock! Now I need the text effects lessons. And you might could join IRC so we don't waste talk page space. Or have you already? 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 23:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) testing, 123 Hey! it worked! Thanks. One thing, though, the colorpicker site seems to be unavailable. ' Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 03:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Hey, I see you found my userbox creations. Go ahead and watch my page, I'm always thinking up more and you never know what I'll make. 'Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 03:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The color picker page isn't really getting me anywhere. Could me a little more user friendly, if ya know what I man, yathink? Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 04:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw that. You like my userboxes? Maybe maybe not. Anyways, I'm catching on with the font things. That was awesome of you. I should make a page on my talk that is Userbox requests. That's the next thing for you to teach me. '''Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 05:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) God, how long before I go template crazy? That's what I'm using for my talk text, a template named and at the end i put I'm getting better and better. You rock! Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 06:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Made! Here Go see! And maybe you should link to me on your requests page? Or maybe I could have an admin put a message up or sutin. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 06:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) HA! I has mastered sig making. See my new one? Oh and for the links to change color, you forgot the numba symbols. But it's ok. Now we can both make people sigs! Well, whatcha think? Oh, by the way, you said you might have to requst a userbox...Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) 12:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you okay with this? Sig Requests Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) 17:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I was just wanting to help out. Two is better than one, eh? Besides, I'm adding to that page, its soon to not only be sigs but picture improvements, get it? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) 17:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What timing you have! I was literally in the middle of doing so when you posted that! Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 18:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That you did. And in about ten minutes, you'll need to check your div box. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 18:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I want to see you, too. But if you read my page, I follow all religions and non e at the same time. I don't know where this soul is going when this body expires. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 18:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes and no. He's up there looking down upon me with compassion and at the same time there's only the air. No spirit. Helicopters shoudln't be able to fly, yet they should. Get me? Humans are impossible but at the same time all but fitting.Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 19:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Not to offend, but every religion claims that. I believe and I don't I believe it all. The three way switch is in the middle. He's up there, but not. Satan is down there, but not. I am a person of many different personalites, many different realities, all coexisting in one being. It's hard not to kill myself because of it. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 19:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I really do appreciate your concren, all of it. I do. But it's never going to change anything. I may got to Hell or I may go to Pandora, Heaven, or anywhere else. I may not even know it, or I will know every bit of it. But I try not to indulge in religion. I'll tear myself apart, mentally;literally, in a church. I can't or else how would Jesus be able to take me in? Nor do I indulge in polotics. One day I'll be supporting one place, then the next I'll be doing everything to beinrg down their completely unethical society. The only surefire things that I know are what I see with this body's own two eyes. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 19:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't take this the wrong way, but no one knows anything for damned sure. That's my problem. Padraic may just be fattening me up, or he may truly be a dad. No one knows whether pandora truly exists or not. Evidence does not always lead in the right direction. For all you know. Jesus could be a figment of some very powerful person's imagination. It's just too unstable. Christians like yourself could ALL be going to a Hell. Jesus may not exist, or may actually be in Satan's place. No one knows for sure! I believe you, and I don't I can sick the switch in the middle if I try. Jesus is truth and Jesus is imagination. I mean not to offend you but if you were me, you'd know what exactly I'm saying. Again, please don't take me the wrong way. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 19:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I acknowledge all and none. It's that simple. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 20:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) they are and aren't. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 20:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That's true and not. In one reality he does have seven legs, three tails and purple fur, but in this one he's "normal". Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 21:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Another one. There's countless realities, countless dimensions and timelines, couuntless possibilities. And that's why the Na'vi exist and dont't, why your dog has seven legs, three tails, and purple fur, and he has four legs, brown fur, and one tail. Why Jesus is and isn't real. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 23:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to offend you in any way. I'm simply speaking what I know is the one thing in the multiverse that is slated truth. Now, out of religions. If you are wondering why I'm making edits to gallries I wasn't assigned, check the top of each. You have O:G, and I have O:P. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 02:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Signature Thankyou so very much Draginfli! I love my sig! Its Awesome! :-)RDAmustdie 05:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Taking the offer I signed myself up on the gallery talk, so can I do the gallery on the NDS game. Just want to put different aspects of the game into screenshots, gives more of an overview of things that way.KillerZ 16:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I take it he's doing the game. That's 'k, he's given me some good pics for the flora gallery. Anyways, there's a new user named Mr.GHP and I was wondering if you HAVE to make a sig for him, should he so desire one, or if I could have a whack at it? Oh, and by the way, I found a code simplifying trick for those. You can take a look at mine, but I carried the background font code all the way through, using the link areas between the brackets to put in font color. Makes things much more tidy. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 17:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Did you take a look? You might want to again if you did, because I just got done fixing some things. It kept putting in a ' that did what I was NOT doing, ending the background code and beginning it again. Got that done, and the ' things are better placed, they didn't need to be repeated so often. The at the beginning simplifies my use of the template I made for my talk font and color. That's just in case you're curious. But anyways, how's life been lately? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 17:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's nice. Any new drawings or pic photoshops? And you may or may not have seen the business with Jay, but I believe I have that under control. No worrying needed, yet. I've uploaded two new versions of files and he can't ban me as much as he want to because I've given too much reason for him not to, but what the hell. Any new userbox ideas? I've updated my page with a few more, if you're interested. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 17:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll keep watch on that. I see you changed up the one I coded into your div for ya. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 17:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 18:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New Signature Hi Draginfli, I wanted a new sig, but I just didn't know how it was going to turn out, and I don't know how to do one either. I just want a possible sig, as I'm not sure if it will be as I wanted :D Ok, this is my sig. Please take this one as a sample (I like that sig!). Ok, I want the ((((s the color and font of the (|7, Matias the color and the font of Neytiri Lover14 the ((((s again the same, the ~ white with papyrus font, the talk, papyrus with the (((( font and the IRC with the Matias font, and papyrus. I hope I'm making it clear :P Thanks in advance, -- 20:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, all papyrus. The (((( and talk the first color. And Matias and IRC the blue color. Do it when you have time ;) Thanks again, -- 20:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's perfect, but the talk link doesn't work. But yeah, that's what I wanted! :D Thanks, -- 00:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::ROFL. My bad :P -- 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, would you mind giving my sig a change (Nav'i blue like Shadows, no brackets)I know EVERYTHING 04:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Nah that should be fine, by the way congrats on your promotion.I know EVERYTHING 05:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Just done it, thanks. 05:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Not slowing down anytime soon are you? LOLI know EVERYTHING. 06:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Fav Images Yeah, thanks. I can only choose MY fav images :P BTW, the sig is awesome :) -- 03:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC)